Technical Field
The described techniques relate to technologies for vehicle, vessel, aircraft as well as other applications and, more specifically, to a system and method for selective contextual illumination of digital information display devices and other informational indicators in vehicles, vessels, aircraft as well as other equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Especially during the night operations, the total amount of light emitted by display devices of a control system of vehicles, vessels and aircraft may adversely effect the night vision capabilities of the eyes of the operator. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce such total light output, while still providing the operator the required information. The need for reducing light output may be especially important during low ambient light operations and during critical phases, such as takeoff and landing of the aircraft or docking of a vessel.
In addition, in many cases, the digital information display devices and other indication devices used in vehicles, vessels and aircraft provide much additional information, not essential for the current state of the operation of the corresponding machinery. Because of this, the operator may get distracted by this additional non-essential information and overlook some information critical for the operation. Therefore, it may be desirable to reduce the amount of information displayed to the user, especially during the aforesaid critical phases of the operation.
Therefore, new systems and methods for providing information to the operators of vehicles, vessels and aircraft are needed, including those that reduce the total light output and the total amount of non-essential information shown to the operator, especially in low light conditions and during critical phases of the operation.